


Three is a Magic Number

by bethevibeyouseek



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethevibeyouseek/pseuds/bethevibeyouseek
Summary: Franky Doyle has fallen into what she's sure is a dream as she finds both Erica and Bridget in her bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the smuttiest smut I have ever written.

Franky had long since extinguished the burning flame she once held for the former Governor of Wentworth. Erica Davidson, probably Pearson by this point, had all but consumed the former inmate at one point in time. She was like a mouse for Franky to batt around and tease. There was no question to anyone near them that didn’t feel the chemistry thick in the air around the two. Erica saw Franky for what she was really worth, and Franky would protect her to the ends of the earth. Then she was just gone. Vanished without a trace. Phone calls and letters unanswered. Franky fell back into despair. 

Until she found her.

It wasn’t surprising to Bridget when Franky told her that the two had shared...something. She herself couldn’t even bring herself to be angry knowing that she has also broken many rules when it came to the brunette spitfire. It was all worth it in the long run. Franky was exonerated and awarded heavily from the Board of Directors. She had survived. She and Bridget were living comfortably in a beautiful beachside home in St Kilda. They were living their happily ever after far away from Wentworth Correctional Facility.

The couple had just finished their first glass of celebratory champagne. Not only had Franky finally graduated from Uni, she had also passed her boards and was now a permanent member of the Legal Relief team. Sure, she could have accepted much higher salary at one of the many firms that had approached her after she fought her way to freedom, but Imogen had never doubted her innocence, and Franky was always loyal to family.  
Bridget couldn’t seem to stop her hands from wandering around the trim waist of her partner. Franky looked gorgeous in her black fitted suit with leather trim along the lapel of her blazer. The tall brunette’s grin spread quickly across her face as she felt Bridget’s hands on her.  
  
“Another?” Franky questioned raising her nearly empty glass to her wife. The thin ring shone brightly on her ring finger as if it had been there for years. She had always adorned her fingers with many different rings, but she had shed them long ago in favor of the simple wedding ring. It was all she needed now.  
  
Bridget passed Franky her empty glass allowing her to make her way towards the bar for a refill. She wrinkled her nose before delivering one last squeeze of Franky’s bum. Bridget was definitely feeling flirtatious after seeing her walk across the stage to accept her degree. She was equal parts proud as she was turned on.  
  
Franky carefully took her time to find an open space at the luxurious bar, setting the empty glasses down.  
  
“Franky Doyle?” The soft docile tone hit her chest wiping any buzz she had been experiencing away. She turned around to see the hauntingly beautiful face she had dreamed of so many nights long ago.  
  
The air was silent between them for a while.  
  
“Erica.” Franky finally managed to breathe out. “Hey.” Those once perfectly coiffed blonde curls had been replaced by much softer, more natural waves cut just above her shoulders. Erica was dressed sleekly; her legs were on display in a short black dress that caressed her thin form exquisitely.  
  
The two stood in silence, unsure of how to proceed in the current circumstances. Both had no doubt imagined this moment countless times in the late hours of the night when sleep evaded them. With last encounter all those years ago was playing over in her mind, Erica couldn’t help her heart from racing. Everything about Franky had softened. Her short, angular hair now reached midway down her back in raven colored waves. Even her face seemed lighter, happy even.  
  
“One of my firms interns was in your class, Violet Evans?” The blonde lawyer finally managed to speak.  
  
“Oh!” Franky’s brain snapped back to reality when hearing the name. The two had just been in the same row at graduation. She thought she could remember seeing her in a couple lectures. Did that mean that Erica had seen her graduate?  
  
“You were at the ceremony?” Franky was finally able to speak coherently. Erica nodded revealing a soft smile.  
  
“Are you looking for a firm? My father-” Erica had immediately sprang into action without a second thought.  
  
“Imogen Festler at Legal Relief has already claimed me, but thank you,”  
  
“It’s good to see you,” Erica said coyly.  
  
“Franky? Did you get lost?” Bridget approached with that cheeky smile. It only faltered slightly when she came face to face with her.  
  
“Bridget this is Erica.” Franky knew that she need not provide any further introduction.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you.” The psychologist nodded softly.  
  
“Erica, this is my wife, Bridget,” the two blondes shook hands.  
  
“Wife? Wow, Franky Doyle. You have changed,” Erica smiled softly. The Franky Doyle she remembered would have laughed at the idea of marriage. She remembered the look of hurt when Franky had seen the engagement ring posted on her thin finger. Now here she was a mere five years later settled into domestic bliss.  
  
“I believe the term is reformed citizen, Ms. Davidson,” Franky winked causing Erica’s face to flush instantly. Bridget sipped her champagne as she watched the two women’s years of separation melt away. Franky was right, they did have some frantic energy between them. Bridget could practically smell the pheromones permeating the air.  
  
“Say, the party is winding down, why don’t we head back to our place for a night cap?” Bridget noted the dwindling crowd around them. Franky and Erica had been enraptured in conversation, and didn’t even notice. “We’ve got another bottle of champagne at home.”  
  
“For the graduate, I suppose.” Erica accepted.   
  
  


“This place is beautiful,” Erica commented, sipping her bubbly from her place at the kitchen island. The home was cozy, everything Franky Doyle was not… at least until that point in time. Both blondes were seated side by side in what Franky was positive was the most twisted dream.  
  
“It should be, I had to spend a year behind bars for a crime I didn’t commit to afford this place.” Franky was busying herself with finding snacks in the pantry. She needed a distraction from the sight in front of her.  
  
“Are you married Erica?” Gidge, no! Franky could have shot daggers with her eyes from across the kitchen. Bridget shrugged, taking another sip from her glass. Oh, what did that little scheming minx have going on in that mind?  
  
“I was, yes.” Erica didn’t mind the question. She’d had plenty of time to heal from her failed marriage. She was happier alone than she ever was with Mark. Franky turned and leaned back with her arms crossed against the countertop. Her hips jutted forward subtly, Bridget noticed. The dance between them was intoxicating. Bridget was starting to understand.  
  
“So you did marry him.”  
  
“I did. It lasted all of a year before I couldn’t do it anymore.” Erica’s eyes glanced down. You were right about me, Franky Doyle.  
  
“Because you’re a raging lesbian,” she said bluntly.  
  
“Franky!” It was Bridget’s turn to scold her wife. “I apologize for my wife’s lack of a filter. I would like to blame it on the alcohol, but something tells me it has little to do with that.”  
  
“No, she’s right,” Erica laughed shaking her head at the former inmate. She was all too familiar with Franky’s lack of filter. Her truthfulness had given Erica the wake up call she needed.  
  
“I knew it!” Franky’s hand shot upward excitedly. “I knew you had it in ya! Are you bumping uglies with any hot little things?”  
  
“Not at the moment.”  
  
“I’ve got to pee, but I want to hear all about this. Do NOT say another word without me.” Franky bounced down the hallway towards the bathroom. Bridget chuckled softly watching her wife.  
  
“I’ve always hoped for an opportunity to meet you,” the petite blonde confessed causing her guest’s eyebrows to crease, confused. “To thank you for helping her.”  
  
“She did all the work,” she shook her head. “I just signed the forms.”  
  
“You pushed her though. Made her use that brain for good.” Bridget’s hand patted hers, resting over it delicately. “So thank you. Who knows if we’d even be here today without you.”  
  
“It’s clear that we both want to see her succeed.”  
  
“She certainly has a type, doesn’t she?” Bridget teased noticing the similarities between them. Erica may have been much taller than her, but their blonde hair and light eyes couldn’t be denied.  
  
“Smokin’ hot blondes?” Franky responded as she re-entered the room.  
  
“How about authority figures?” Bridget cocked an eyebrow at her wife. She noticed Erica’s mild discomfort, so she leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Don’t worry, she nearly took me in the shelves of the library,” she confessed.  
  
“Hey! Prison is a boring place. A girl’s got to have some fantasies, doesn’t she?”  
  
“Speaking of fantasies…You should tell Erica what happened with Channing the last time you saw him.” What on EARTH was she up to? Franky went on to share her flirty manipulation of the prison’s crooked general manager. Can you imagine us together? What I’d do to her? What she’d do to me?  
  
“You did not!” Erica scoffed as she finished off her glass, setting it on the counter in front of her.  
  
“Are you surprised?” Bridget teased.  
  
“Oh, c’mon like he didn’t think about it!” Franky howled with laughter as did the blondes on the other side of the island. She could feel the looseness of her limbs as her tension melted away. She could get used to this, Erica and Bridget together.  
  
“Fuck, I know I did.”  
  
“Franky…” Erica blushed, and looked down to find Bridget’s hand on her thigh.  
  
“Me too.” Bridget added. 

 

It shouldn’t have felt so good for as incredibly wrong as it was. Bridget did her best to reassure both of them that she was supportive… Supportive, she was downright aroused at the thought of watching them together. Their chemistry had been as intoxicating as the champagne. She first started by caressing the delicate exposed skin of Erica’s shoulder. The petite blonde rubbed the tension from her muscles, letting her nimble fingers unzip the length of Erica’s dress, it fell gracefully onto the plush white rug beneath them. Franky took care to hang the expensive garment on a hanger, then she allowed her eyes to feast over the display of supple skin and blonde tresses. She reminded herself to breathe as she watched her wife’s lips come into contact with the golden skin of Erica’s long neck. They were stunning the way they moved together. Bridget pulled Erica’s body to lay back against her on their bed’s headboard.  
  
“Come here, Baby.” Bridget beckoned with an open hand while she laid kisses on warm shoulders. Her wandering hands proceeded to explore the delectable body on top of her. She cupped over the exquisite lace covering Erica’s full breasts.  
  
Franky’s eyes burned as she watched the two women kiss gently in a battle of tongues. Bridget’s hands expertly unhooked the delicate lace bra, letting it fall off the side of the bed. Erica then returned the favor, the two exploring each other’s flesh. There was no possible way that this was real.  
“Are you just going to stand there and watch?” Bridget teased the frozen woman. Erica released a shaky breath as the other blonde’s palms caressed her hardening nipples. Bridget understood what had drawn Franky to her. She melted like putty in her hands. The brunette’s hands began to unbutton her suit for her audience of hungry blue eyes. Finally she had stripped herself of every stitch of clothing until all that was left were tattoos and olive skin. Bridget watched from over Erica’s shoulder while the woman memorized her wife’s chiseled form. She could feel the way the tall woman’s hips tilted upwards as if she was presenting herself for her. Franky licked her lips and climbed up to them from the foot of the bed.  
  
“She’s gorgeous isn’t she?” Bridget asked. Unable to speak, the lawyer nodded in agreement. Franky sat back on her haunches, unsure of how to proceed. It was her wife who pulled her down to kiss the woman sitting between them. The two took several minutes to explore each other, and the fire was still there after all these years. Bridget was so close to the flame she should have been getting burned. They took their time learning the taste of one another until they were breathless. When they parted, Franky’s swollen mouth sought out the lips of her wife, taking her hungrily. Franky’s hips had started a slow grind to the golden girls underneath her. Both of them cooed and their eyes fluttered at the sweet grinding pressure. Franky’s smile spread devilishly over her face as she released a throaty laugh.  
  
Bridget drank her in, tasting the fruity tones from the champagne that had been drinking all evening. The psychologist nibbled on her bottom lip making Franky moan against her lips. Bridget guided her wife’s lips towards Erica’s smooth chest, granting her permission to explore the body in front of her.  
  
She began at her neck, layering heated kisses along her collar bone before taking one of her pebble-hard nipplies between her lips. Erica moaned and her eyes fluttered closed. She felt alive with the rhythmic caresses of hands and lips over her body. The brunette repeated the process to the other side suckling softly. She took the heaving breast into her hand cupping it firmly as her thumb circled over the blush pink areola causing a her nipple to peak. Franky couldn’t stop her hands from roaming her open thighs. How had they gotten there in the first place? Bridget. She had coaxed them down without a word, urging her wife to continue their ministrations. Erica’s hips had begun a slow movement of their own. She could feel Bridget’s heated core against her back. From behind them, Bridget was able to see Erica’s light blue eyes taking in every part of the woman in front of her. She was completely enamored in the athletic build of the former inmate. She was even more beautiful than Erica had pictured in her dreams. Bridget smiled, she could remember the first time she had seen the green eyed vixen in all her naked glory. It had taken her all of five minutes before Bridget had resorted to begging. Erica must have felt the same way after many years of pining for her.  
  
She whimpered breathily, and the couple knew it was time to take pity on the poor girl before she spontaneously combusted in front of them. Franky settled on her stomach between Erica’s open thighs, her thumbs hitched in the lacy fabric before looking up for silent confirmation from her amazingly gorgeous wife. Jade connected with aquamarine. Franky almost gasped at the fire she saw behind the icy blue. Fuck, she wants this too. You are a dirty bird, Bridget Westfall.  
  
Erica’s hips lifted in an attempt to speed up the process, in a silent plea. Franky obliged  
  
and stripped the flimsy material off and tossed if over her shoulder. She leaned down until her face was even with Erica’s glistening sex. Without another minute to lose, she leaned down and delivered a soft kiss over her mound before moving lower to part the slick folds with her tongue. She ran the up the length of her slit, dying to finally taste the woman against her tongue.  
Judging by the noises escaping her lips, Erica had never been properly fucked in her whole life. Bridget swore she could see the woman’s defenses breaking down right in front of her while her wife’s lips manipulating her sex. On cue, she spread her legs even wider, inviting Franky further in. Bridget took a chance on her next move.  
  
“Does that feel good?” She purred against the blonde waves. Erica gasped as her lips surged forward towards the talent mouth. “Well?”  
  
“Yes!” She hissed finally.  
  
“Then you should tell her how good it feels,” she instructed. Franky had an affinity for dirty talk, a fact Bridget had exploited to her advantage every time she could. She could see the twinge of a wicked little smile on Franky’s lips as she devoured the woman before her. I know what you’re doing, Gidge. Bridget’s hands teased over the woman’s breasts again cupping them firmly.  
“Fuck! Franky... that’s perfect.” Erica cooed the words and Franky felt her stomach drop at the sheer carnal instinct taking over her body. Franky moaned, pulling the woman’s hips down further on her mouth, increasing the pressure of her tongue. It would only be a matter of moments before Franky sent her soaring, but Bridget had other plans for them. She pulled her back by the long raven locks at the base of her neck. Erica and Franky both groaned at the loss of contact. Bridget could see the evidence of Erica’s arousal coating Franky’s lips and chin. Her emerald eyes were on fire.  
  
“Do you want to fuck her?” Bridget looked down at her wife. Franky nodded watching Erica writhe in her wife’s arms. The leggy blonde lawyer was desperate.  
  
“Please, Franky.” she begged. In record time, Franky tore towards their dresser drawer and strapped into her favorite harness and selected a moderately sized dildo. Bridget continued to watch on, Erica’s legs spread open for the taking. Franky returned to the bed, standing in front of the two women. Franky used her tongue to wet her fingers before bringing it down and stroking the toy against Erica’s now pulsing core. “Please…” She keened gripping at Bridget’s thighs with her beautifully manicured nails. Franky lined up and expertly began the slow thrusts of her hips, Erica became wetter with each delightful push forward inside of her.  
  
Bridget didn’t get an opportunity to admire her lover’s skills since she was normally incoherent with lust by that point. This though… this was new. Watching Franky’s muscular arms hold her up as she used her taut abdomen to fuck the woman beneath her thoroughly. The muscles of her back rippled while Bridget watched the curve of her perfect ass. Erica was falling under the wave of pleasure much quicker than either of them expected her to.  
  
“Erica,” Franky stated firmly. She had halted the motion of her hips. Franky had pulled the strap on all the way out, letting it rest over the woman’s dripping sex. Woken by the abrupt stop, Erica’s blue eyes blinked back open to meet Franky’s prideful smile. “Stay with me a little longer.” The dazed woman nodded at the instruction. Franky pulled her down roughly further down on the bed, wrapping Erica’s legs around her waist. She brought Erica’s hands up to rest in Bridget’s lap, giving her something to grasp onto. The small delicate hands from above were back over her arms and breasts.  
  
“Fuck me,” She begged bravely without an ounce of shame. Franky listened by thrusting to the hilt, watching the woman beneath her dissolve further and further into impending orgasm. Her moans and gasps come out of her open mouth without a filter. Bridget slid her hand lower to the woman’s neglected clitoris. Franky’s grin overtook her as she watched her wife bringing Erica to the point of no return with the subtle touch of her fingers. Franky was determined to feel her orgasm, so smoothly she replaced the toy with three curled fingers inside her wet sex. In moments she was shuddering on Bridget’s fingers and Franky’s hand to a wet orgasm that coated the talented palm. She fell back onto the bed in a boneless heap. The couple’s eyes met as they watched their guest coming down from her high. Without a second of hesitation, Franky pulled Bridget into her lap and filled her full with two fingers. Erica watched from beside as their bodies worked together in wordless harmony breasts pressed against one another. Bridget’s arms were wrapped around her tightly.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Franky moaned into her mouth. Bridget moaned back with her head tossed backwards. Franky helped as her wife rocked herself closer and closer to climax. Erica couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by the total beauty at the exchange. She was entrawled y the scene. The couple were breathtaking as they moved together. “Did that turn you on?” Bridget nodded through another moan. The act hadn’t turned Bridget on, it has set her on fucking fire. It only took three more long strokes of her hand before Bridget rode her fingers to a shuddering climax.  
  
Franky lay her back to join the other blonde. They laid side by side both still recovering from powerful orgasms at the skilled hands of the brunette sitting near them. Breathing out, Franky slid the harness down her legs and deposited it with the rest of her clothing on the floor. Her beautiful flesh was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She collapsed on her back processing what had just happened before golden blonde heads were laying against her chest on both of her sides. The two beauties were layering kiss after kiss on the heated skin. Occasionally they would come up for breath and become distracted with kissing each other on the lips. Franky could have watched the sight forever if it wasn’t for the intrusive throbbing between her legs, she squirmed beneath them.  
  
“Gidge, please, I’m going to die.” Franky wasn’t exaggerating in her remark, or at least she didn’t think so by the way her body shook. Bridget smiled devilishly down to her blonde friend. Erica glanced up from where she was delivering wet kisses to Franky’s abdomen.  
  
“Erica?” Bridget asked glancing down to Franky’s aching core.  
  
“Please?” Her eyes darted back and forth waiting for permission Bridget guided her downwards to slide down her between long legs. This side of Bridget, her commanding confidence… It was making it very difficult for Franky to keep her orgasm at bay. At first, Erica used her fingers to stroke up and down over the woman’s slit.  
  
“You can use your tongue, she likes it.” Bridget directed causing Franky’s core to pulse with arousal. Before she had a second to prepare herself, she was overtaken by the sweetness of it all. The heat of Erica’s mouth was hypnotizing. Her hands clenched into fists around the sheets under them. Franky’s torso surged upwards, the tell-tale sign that she was close. Bridget took the opportunity to slip behind her, propping her up to be able to see her fantasy coming true. Fuckall if it wasn’t completely short circuting her brain. She couldn’t think, couldn’t even speak. Her mouth hung open with a healthy stream of throaty moans as she panted.  
  
Suddenly Erica’s electric eyes flashed up over the length of her body before finding the hungry jade ones. She took Franky’s clit in between her pillowy lips. Franky cried out as she began to shake. She was teetering on the edge, her head thrown backwards on Bridget’s chest. Bridget was unable to resist her swollen mouth and longer, the blonde kissed her deeply. Franky’s slender fingers clutched Erica’s hair to keep her right where she needed her for just a moment longer. She came with a howl into her wife’s mouth as she rocked down onto Erica’s eager mouth to extend her pleasure for just a moment longer.  
  
The trip finally collapsed into a spent pile, the only sound in the room was their panting breath. It was Bridget who floated back before the rest, her protective instinct kicking in. She located sleepwear from their dresser for them. She grabbed an additional shirt and shorts from Franky’s supply for their nude friend. Erica was definitely much to tall for any of the petite blonde’s wears. Franky watched on as her amazingly perfect wife dressed the guest with care. Where did she come from? And how the fuck did she find her? The blonde must have felt the gaze, when she looked up her eyes connected with the heavy-lidded jade eyes. A lopsided grin was plastered on Franky’s face. Bridget laughed as she began to dress Franky in the same process.  
  
“You look like the cat who ate the canary.” Franky tilted her hips off the bed to allow Bridget to slide on her boxers.  
  
“Canaries.” Franky corrected her. She shook her head, finally coming back down to the real world. The leggy blonde curled beside them was unusually quiet, so she sat up to check in.  
  
A warm glow had settled over the woman’s face and her lips turned up in a content grin. Franky giggled softly, brushing the blonde locks away from her neck, she placed a kiss at the crook of her neck.  
  
“You okay?” Franky asked into the warm skin. Was she serious? Okay?  
  
“Okay?” Erica turned to her incredulously. The brunette laughed again.  
  
“I think she’s better than okay, love,” Bridget interpreted as she smoothed out the woman’s hair. She’d looked the same way after Franky Doyle had made love to her for the first time. The paralyzed blonde laying beside them nodded enthusiastically melting into the soft stroking of her hair. “She looks positively cum-drunk,” Bridget smiled as the woman beneath them laughed freely. It had been even better than any dream she’d had. Having never been decently fucked in her life, Erica lay in a haze cocooned in the warmth of Franky’s right arm. Bridget had settled in on the left, kissing the tattoo over her breast before laying down to rest. Franky kissed both girls deeply before finally resting her head against the waiting pillow.  
  
“Best graduation present ever.” Franky muttered before joining the blonde beauties in their slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time that the couple had awoken the next morning, their bedmate had almost entirely disappeared. In fact, Franky was convinced that the evening’s debauchery was just a sick dream from the alcohol and graduation high. It wasn’t until she had spotted the small diamond earring nestled delicately on the plush rug that she realized that the events had actually taken place. She bent down to retrieve it between her thumb and index finger taking care to admire the brilliant sheen it possessed. It had to have been expensive. Gently, Franky placed it in her small jewelry box that sat atop her dresser. Stowed inside it were a majority of her flashy rings from former days. It seemed odd that the beautiful earring lay in the same company.  
Bridget never slept in past nine unless she was on her deathbed. The fact that her wife was now snoozing well past eleven thirty might have been the oddest thing that Franky had ever witnessed. She watched as the psychologist slept peacefully with her hands tucked underneath her pillow like an innocent, slumbering child. There was no possible way that the woman before her and the one from last night were the same. No. Possible. Way. Right? Franky shook her head and left the blonde to sleep in peace. She brewed herself a strong coffee and took it out to the backyard to replay what was likely the most insane night of her life.  
  
I graduated. Erica. Erica saw me graduate. Bridget’s and Erica’s hands laced together in the kitchen. The way Bridget had rest her head against the other woman’s shoulder like it was the most casual thing in the world. As if she’d been doing it her whole life. As if it wasn’t so totally and completely WRONG.  
  
It was Franky and Bridget. Ride or die. Bonnie and Clyde. Whatever which way you cut it, the two women were destined to be together. They’d battled against the odds and ended up on the other side almost unscathed; Franky wore a majority of the physical scars, whereas Bridget battled the mental ones.  
  
Franky hadn’t even been out of the hospital and formally released from Wentworth for more than forty-eight hours before her and Bridget were standing before a judge. Vera stood by as their witness as they exchanged the very hastily acquired wedding bands. The rings had been found at a small vintage shop on a complete whim after they had been turned down from just about every jeweler in town. Too soon. No one ever had trouble locating rings in the spontaneous weddings in the movies. Totally unrealistic, Franky had scoffed as they passed the quiet little store front. Bridget paused noticing a small little jewelry counter and pulled the woman in. It was there they found the perfect sizes in the simple thin bands that they had been searching for. They didn’t need a spectacle after everything that had been released about them in the news. ‘Melbourne’s lawbreaking lesbian lovers’, both appreciated the alliteration, but not the shadow it cast. The psychologist could have been stripped of her license or at the very least suspended. The board determined there was insufficient proof of a relationship within the grace period even though Franky had torn through a storage unit near death finding a thousand photos worth of proof. Perhaps the world was finally taking pity on the two star-crossed lovers. Franky knew that they couldn’t wait any longer. The change of last name was the perfect opportunity to finally shed Francesca for good. Now her ID read Franky Doyle-Westfall, and she had never been more proud to wear that name.  
  
So...if the couple was so damn near perfect for each other. What the hell was last night? Had she been wrong about what they had? That was the thing though, Bridget had liked it. Franky hadn’t been able to recall a single time she had ever felt the blonde more aroused and ready as last night after watching her and Erica. Just then, Bridget padded into the backyard in just an oversized tee-shirt and underwear with a coffee mug in hand. The blonde smiled towards her, and then she took a sip of the coffee Franky had already brewed.  
  
“Morning, sleepy head,” Franky greeted her.  
  
“Good morning to you to, graduate,” Bridget winked and sauntered over to stand on the opposite side of the patio lounge next to her wife. Both exchanged glances from across the space.  
  
“About last night,” they both said in unison. Neither of them could stop the soft giggle that escaped their mouths. They truly were on the same wavelength.  
  
“You go ahead,” Bridget nodded towards her.  
  
“I... don’t even really know where to begin.”  
  
“Maybe I should start then. Franky… I can’t begin to tell you how truly beautiful it was to watch you and her. I know it might sound crazy, but even I can feel there is something between you two.”  
  
“But you’re my wife, Gidge. You stayed with me through it all.”  
  
“Oh, believe me, I know that. It’s you and me, Baby. But it doesn’t mean that last night didn’t mean something to you...to us”  
  
“I’ve never seen you that way before last night.” Bridget blushed suddenly feeling timid.  
  
“Have you ever done that before?”  
  
“Not to the extent that we went. Just kissing and some touches in college. You?”  
  
Franky feel silent. Bridget shook her head and smiled. Franky was so free about her sexuality, it was refreshing to the psychologist. She’d never had a partner who was so open to experimentation in the bedroom. The two had tried numerous things that Bridget had never been brave enough to ask for in the past. Franky was always eager to please.  
  
“When?” She asked her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
“Back during my wild days,” Franky explained without going into further detail. Bridget gracefully slid to straddle Franky’s waist, having ditched her coffee mug on the waiting patio table. Franky smiled as she allowed her head to rest back against the lounge looking up to take in the sight of her wife. Bridget was...breathtakingly beautiful and sexy and just plain fucking hot. She brushed her hands up the blonde’s thighs until she was cupping over her firm arse pulling her closer. The woman on top of her gasped as her hips stuttered forward.  
  
“Franky…” Bridget groaned trying to roll her hips down seeking the friction between her thighs. “I want to do it again,” she whispered her voice dripping with lust into the crook of Franky’s neck where her face was buried. One thing was true about Franky Doyle; she always gave her wife whatever she wanted. 

 

Several weeks had passed since Franky’s graduation and the couple had slipped back into their normal everyday routine. Franky rose before Bridget, made coffee and breakfast before heading to her permanent job at Legal Relief. She’d been working long hours and even some weekends as the lowest member on the totem pole, but she couldn’t be happier with the life she was leading. It was everything she’d dreamed of having, and it still sometimes required her to shake her head back and forth to realize that it was actually real. It was her life, no one else's.  
  
She’d just finished dropping some documents at the courthouse and was walking across the street towards a small cafe to grab something quickly for lunch before heading back to the office. As she entered the quaint shop, she noticed it was smattered with several lawyers with their noses buried in their case notes. A few of the younger ones looked pale as ghosts and ready to spew at any moment. Newbies. The remainder were middle-aged men in suits and loafers. Oldies. Off to the side was someone who did not quite fit the mold.  
  
Erica’s lips were moving along as she read the paperwork in front of her, her eyebrows creased with concentration. Franky smiled as she ordered her food to go and approached the blonde’s small table.  
  
“You never called,” Franky said breaking the lawyer’s focus. She looked up from the files and when her eyes connected with Franky’s, a soft shade of pink appeared over her cheeks.  
  
“Franky,” she breathed out, surprised to see the young woman in front of her. “What are you doing here?” Erica had been frequenting this cafe for many years, it gave her an opportunity to go over her case notes nearby just in case she was called early.  
  
“I got the honorable task of transporting paperwork,” Franky teased as she looked down at the seat in front of her. “Can I?” She waited for the affirming nod before taking a seat across from the beautiful blonde. She leaned closer and lowered her voice to ensure no one around could hear their conversation. “Why didn’t you call?”  
  
“I didn’t think you were serious. I assumed your wife wouldn’t be exactly fond of that.”  
  
“My wife is very fond of you actually,” she smirked which only deepened the shade of red on Erica’s face.  
  
“Franky… what we did. I don’t know what came over me,” Erica said shamefully. She had never crossed a line like this before. As intense as the evening had been, Erica still felt incredibly guilty for coming between the happy couple. Franky had found the perfect woman for her. The way they moved together was… electric. Erica was equal parts jealous and turned on.  
  
“It’s because you’ve been dying to fuck me since the day you met me,” she smiled brightly, knowing exactly what had come over Erica that night.  
  
“Franky!” She admonished through clenched teeth. “It was a one off,” she stated sternly, but even she didn’t believe herself.  
  
“It doesn’t have to be, if you don’t want it to be… Just come have dinner with us, no strings, I swear. Let me cook for you, and we can all talk.” Franky’s green eyes pleaded. “Please, Erica.”  
  
“Just dinner.” What was she doing? Had her resolve flown completely out the window the moment the tall woman said anything?  
  
“And dessert.”  
  
“Dinner and dessert and home,” Erica compromised. Franky nodded to show she accepted their deal.  
  
“How’s eight?” She’d need time to get to the store, cook, and get ready.  
  
“Should I bring anything?” Erica asked.  
  
“Just your sexy self,” she bit her lip playfully.  
  
“Franky,” Erica warned the young woman.  
  
“I’m sorry, you know I can’t help myself. No need to bring anything.” The person at the counter called Franky’s name, signalling that her order was ready. “I’ve gotta get back to the office. But I’ll see you tonight, yeah?” Franky asked again, just to be sure.  
  
“Yes, see you tonight,” Erica confirmed as Franky stood. She was grinning wildly as she approached the counter to pick up her bag of food. Before leaving, she leaned down to press her lips against Erica’s ear.  
  
“I can’t wait, Governor.” Before she could open her mouth to scold her, Franky hips were swaying towards the door. Erica wasn’t used to seeing her outside of a uniform yet, and it was short-circuiting her brain watching her in a fitted suit. As she pushed the door open, she glanced over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out from between her teeth as she wiggled her eyebrows once. Erica’s focus was completely gone. She shut her portfolio and finished the remainder of her coffee. It was going to be a long afternoon. 

 

“Did she sound excited?” Bridget asked as she set the table for three. Franky and Bridget had had a lengthy discussion after Erica left the morning after their… celebration. Franky was content to leave things as they were. She’d never expected Bridget to be the one to ask for it again. The psychologist was turning out to be even more adventurous than her wife had ever imagined. They talked limits and boundaries over coffee, and continued on to detail their future fantasies over dinner and wine. The marathon day of talking ended up in some very passionate sex on their living room floor (the bed was still unmade from the night before) with a certain blonde on both of their minds.  
  
“I think you’ve got a crush, Gidget.” Franky shook her head as she worked over the stove.  
  
“Don’t act like I’m the only one,” Bridget reminded her wife while she placed three wine glasses to the right of the plates. Before Franky could start her retort, the doorbell chimed through the open space of their home. “I’ll get it!” Bridget said as she straightened the last knife before bouncing towards the front door. Franky chuckled softly under her breath. She glanced at the clock to see it was exactly eight. Erica did always pay close attention to details. She’d settled on homemade ravioli stuffed with ricotta cheese and spinach. Bridget had contributed by making a salad. Franky kept a careful watch over the blonde and the sharp knife as she cut veggies to add into the large bowl of fresh lettuce. She leaned to pull an apple tart from the oven before she turned to watch the exchange at the front door. Bridget unlocked the door and her lips turned upwards in a smile instantly when she saw the blonde waiting on the other side. Franky leaned back against the counter, chuckling under her breath. She’d never seen Bridget so… giddy. It was different from her usual sophisticated self. Franky quite enjoyed it, especially knowing it was because of Erica.  
  
“Nice to see you again!” Bridget smiled warmly as she leaned in to hug the taller blonde’s lithe form and kiss her cheek. Erica reciprocated, leaning down slightly to account for Bridget’s height. Erica wasn’t wearing heels for once, instead she was in flats paired with jeans and a flowy button up top. Franky swallowed hard, taking in the woman’s casual state. She appeared softer as her normally straightened hair bounced upwards in beautiful curls. Franky had no idea her hair was naturally curly, but she immediately loved it. She looked so much softer than her usual put-together self.  
  
“You as well.” Erica returned Bridget’s smile as she followed her into the kitchen. Her blue eyes briefly flickered to meet Franky’s, only to find she was already looking at her. The corner of Franky’s lip turned upward causing her cheek to dimple.  
  
“Hey.” Franky greeted rather shyly. This new version of Erica Davidson was throwing her off her polished and perfected game.  
  
“Hello again.” Erica approached and gave her a quick hug, her citrus scented perfume lingering in the air. The two separated awkwardly, turning their focus back to Bridget who was holding up two bottles of wine.  
  
“Red or white, Erica?”  
  
“I prefer red.” The response made Franky groan with disapproval.  
  
“Urgh, not you too.” She said as she moved the large serving dish of ravioli to the middle of the table beside Bridget’s salad. She sat at her normal spot at the head of the table.  
  
“Franky despises red, and I give her hell for it.” Bridget took a seat to her left and Erica to her right.  
  
“Because it’s disgusting. No beverages should be served lukewarm. It’s either hot or cold, pick one.” She ranted as she poured herself a glass of the white. Bridget poured a hearty portion into Erica’s glass and then her own as well.  
  
“Cheers,” Franky raised her glass, toasting the blondes on either side of her. 

Dinner went by smoothly and conversation came without any awkwardness like Erica had feared. She was anxious being in the couple’s home again. She seemed unable to control herself within these walls. The three retired onto the patio with wine and dessert, taking in the crisp evening air.  
  
“So are we going to talk about the giant arse elephant in the room?” Franky finally said after finishing off her second glass of wine. She set the glass down on the patio table nearby. Her nerves were extra on edge that evening, she couldn’t help the butterflies from appearing in her stomach. It was even better knowing that her wife was getting them too.  
  
“Franky…“ Erica and Bridget warned in unison. They chuckled softly at their similarities when dealing with the fiery brunette. Franky approached both of them, kissing her wife and possessively cupping her arse through her jeans. Smoothly she turned her sights on the tall blonde, brushing her hand over her cheek tenderly, her lips moving to press against the curls over her ear.  
  
“Erica… I think we both know why you came back, whether you’re willing to admit it to yourself or not.” Franky’s warm breath heated her neck, causing her to shiver. Erica’s eyes fluttered closed as she listened to her words. “You’ve been thinking about it, haven’t you?” She pressed scorching kisses over her long neck. She nodded, her cheeks turning a soft pink for the second time that day. “You always were kinky as hell.” Franky smiled as she grabbed Erica’s empty wine glass from her suspended hand. She quickly snagged her wife’s as well before kissing her deeply. The lawyer then slipped inside to refill the glasses. It gave her a moment to calm herself. She shook her hands out and poured the remainder of the bottle into the two waiting glasses. After taking one more deep breath, she turned to head back outside.  
  
When Franky returned from the kitchen, from the corner of Bridget’s eye she could see her stop dead in her tracks. The psychologist managed to pull the blonde to the lounge, brushing a reassuring hand over her knee. Their lips were now locked in a delicate kiss. They embraced slowly, taking time to taste each other fully. It was different than the frantic energy of their first encounter. Franky’s core pulsed underneath her tight jeans. Neither blonde paid any attention to their spectator as they continued, their hands roaming over thighs. Franky stood in awe watching the way that they explored one another so tenderly. Bridget’s hands continued upwards cupping at her full breasts which caused Erica’s lips to break from the kiss to release a soft moan. The tall blonde’s eyes blinked to finally make contact with a perfectly feral Franky.  
  
“Both of you inside now,” she demanded sternly as she turned into the house, not bothering to wait for the two blondes to follow her towards the master bedroom. Once they had made it back into the dimly lit space, Franky’s switch flipped. Erica noticed how dark her eyes had gotten as they danced over her skin. “Get undressed and on the bed,” she nodded her head towards the large bed behind them.  
  
They listened, beginning with the delicate buttons of Erica’s blouse. It melted off to the ground, and Bridget’s shirt was over her head and joining the other on the floor. Next Bridget popped the button and slowly unzipped the lawyer’s slim jeans. Bridget helped her slip out of them carefully, leaving her in her expensive light pink underwear. Franky smiled at the innocence of the shade. Who was she trying to fool? The tall blonde then stripped Bridget of her pants and pulled her onto the large bed, just as Franky had instructed. They both looked up to see their counterpart watching from against the dresser with her arms crossed over her chest, feet crossed at the ankle.  
  
“Please, Franky?” Bridget asked on her knees from her spot behind Erica. Franky shook her head, denying her wife for the first time. Surprised, Bridget pouted and wrapped her arms around Erica. If her wife was going to play hard to get, she could definitely fight back. She left her lips rest against the crook of the woman’s neck with her eyes still locked on Franky’s.  
“You wanted to see her again. I want you to show me why.” Franky’s mouth curled into a devilish grin. Bridget nodded with a matching smile. She continued to pepper kisses down Erica’s shoulders.  
  
“But what about you?” Erica asked softly, melting back into the delicate touch behind her.  
  
“I’m patient, but she’s not. Isn’t that right, Spunky?” Bridget hummed affirmatively nibbling at the sensitive skin under her lips. “So I think you should make her come, alright Erica?” Erica was already rocking her hips down trying to gain any friction she could to her heated center. How did they have such an effect on her? Bridget laid back against the pillows, her hands resting over her lacy bra cupping her small breasts. Erica’s eyes were immediately called away from Franky in order to watch Bridget looking at her seductively while she unclasped and removed her bra. The small blonde was so sensual in the way she let her fingertips trail over her flat stomach to the edge of her slip of underwear. Erica’s hands started at her knees before sliding up to get rid of the material in her way. Erica let the delicate fabric fall to the floor as she took in the sight of Bridget in the nude. The blonde lawyer couldn’t hold herself back any longer. She took to worshipping the petite blonde’s body beneath her rolling hips. She trailed her lips over every delicate part of skin she came into contact with on her way down her lithe body. She stopped at her breasts to bite softly at her pert nipples and then soothing them with wet kisses. By the time Erica had come to rest between her legs, the blonde’s sex was already glistening with desperate arousal. She used the pad of her thumb to trail the length of her slit hearing a soft hiss release from the woman’s mouth. She glanced upwards to see Bridget’s eyes closed as she tilted her hips downward seeking more contact. Next she glanced back over her shoulder to see Franky slowly undressing behind them. She smiled softly at her before motioning for her to continue with her wife writhing underneath her. Erica focused, leaning down to run her tongue in slow and gentle strokes over her heated centre. Immediately Bridget’s legs spread wider, welcoming the touch. Franky would never understand how the spunky blonde was always so ready and eager for her. She’d fuck as often as she ate if given enough time and opportunity. Franky loved the adventurous sexual energy of her wife, it drove her insane. But it did absolutely nothing to prepare her for the scene taking place before her. Erica’s back was arched, her firm arse sticking up into the air as she presented herself for the taking. Franky’s hand twitched, as she tried to restrain herself. Bridget’s hips stuttered forward as Erica’s lips wrapped around the sensitive little bud at the crest of her sex. Her hands were now laced in the beautiful curls as she rocked herself down onto Erica’s mouth. Franky knew she was getting close by the increased speed of her hips. Like clockwork, her body shuddered as she came undone on the woman’s mouth all while her wife watched on silently. Erica took her time kissing over the woman’s now quivering legs while she came down from her high. She watched as Bridget smiled playfully down to her as she watched the eager blonde continue to trail her lips over delicate skin. What Erica couldn’t see was Franky’s lust-filled eyes currently locked in on her prey. Bridget should have warned her companion, but she knew how much Franky loved the chase, so instead she watched the game unfold.  
  
Franky had already stripped down to her briefs and tattoos; it was a sight that would eternally cause Bridget’s breath to hitch in her throat. As much of a control-freak as Bridget was, there was little that a dominant Franky Doyle couldn’t help her solve in the bedroom. The blonde noted the familiar twitch in Franky’s right hand as her eyes danced over the lithe form of naked Erica from between her wife’s open thighs. If her eyes weren’t green already, Bridget is certain they’d be glowing. They were lost in thought as she debated the numerous ways to proceed with their new friend. The psychologist was certain that in the quietness of the moment, she could hear Franky’s brain ticking through countless possibilities. After moments of careful deliberation, Franky’s eyes finally searched for the familiar blue. When they met, Franky’s lips broke into the wild and sexy grin that caused Bridget’s core to throb again, even at its current state of exhaustion.  
  
Without another moment to waste, Franky was behind Erica, her hands running the length of her bare back. The blonde arched to the welcomed touch especially knowing who it was coming from.  
  
“Did you like that?” Franky’s voice came out huskier than normal, given her current state of arousal. It was a wonder she hadn’t just combusted on her own yet after what she had just witnessed. Erica nodded as she glanced over a bare shoulder. Her hands continued to trek lower until they came to rest on Erica’s bum, squeezing it firmly. “What about you?” Franky leaned over the desperate blonde to kiss the lips of her wife hungrily. Bridget moaned in response as the two took their time exploring each other’s mouths with the writhing woman between them.  
  
“Darling, she’s desperate,” Bridget said after hearing the woman’s soft whimpers. Both took a moment to take in their guest’s current state. Sure enough, she’d been working her hips downward on the duvet cover, where a small damp spot of her arousal had gathered. “You should take care of her,” the blonde commented, giving her permission to continue.  
  
Franky took the opportunity to let her hand to slide lower, ghosting her fingertips over Erica’s heated core. The motion was met with a hiss of satisfaction, Erica instinctually pressed her hips backwards into the touch.  
  
“Please, Franky,” she begged, her head now resting against Bridget’s thigh. She couldn’t torture her any longer. Franky sunk a finger into her practically dripping sex. Erica proved to be so aroused, Franky pressed another finger in on her next thrust, only to be met with a gasp from the beautiful blonde. Slowly and thoroughly Franky proceeded to fuck Erica with the length of her two fingers while the blonde’s hips rose further up into the air, presenting herself for the taking.  
  
“M-more,” she panted as she pressed her hips back on Franky’s digits. Franky smiled at the desperate request, and quickly added a third into her slick heat. “Yes!” she cried out feeling fingertips press in just so before her legs clamped down around her hand. Her orgasm hit her quickly as she dissolved into a shivering pile of nerve-endings. Both Franky and Bridget began to press wet kisses over her shoulders until they became distracted by each others lips and they kissed longingly.  
  
Gracefully Bridget slipped out from underneath Erica’s shivering form, and she pushed Franky to lay on beside their guest. In no time the blonde had removed her briefs, before settling between Franky’s open legs. Without a moment to waste, Franky was engulfed in the warmth of Bridget’s mouth. The brunette’s mouth fell open as a deep moan escaped her throat. Bridget allowed her tongue to whisper over her delicate pink folds. Franky’s legs spread wider, welcoming her wife. It didn’t take long at all before Franky’s hips were rocking down against those pillowy lips as her sex pulsed wantonly.  
  
“Please!” She gasped, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she shook. She was dangling at the edge of the cliff, waiting to fall over with even the slightest touch. Unable to resist any longer, Bridget welcomed Franky’s swollen clit between her lips. Seconds later she climaxed with her back arched off the bed and her eyes fluttered closed. 

She wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed exactly, before her rhythmic breathing brought her back to the present. She was still laying naked in their bed, legs still splayed open. Her eyelids were heavy, and she was finding it entirely too difficult to open them at that moment. She heard the soft voices from around her.  
  
“Should we wake her?” Erica whispered in an attempt not to distract the woman beside her. Bridget smiled down to her wife’s form. She could remember the last time Franky had orgasmed so quickly and with such fervor. It appeared that Erica and Bridget’s opening act had satisfied Franky’s voyeuristic side.  
  
“No, let’s let her rest,” she responded, covering up Franky’s naked form with the soft throw from the foot of the bed. “Would you care to join me for a shower?” the psychologist asked with a soft smile.  
  
“That sounds perfect.” Erica stood and held her hand out for the other blonde’s. Bridget tucked Franky’s stray hair back behind her ear, delivering a kiss to the corner of her lips. She took Erica’s hand in her own and they made their way towards the master bathroom. Franky cracked an eye open to watch their naked forms disappear into the next room. She smiled brightly as she slipped away to sleep.


End file.
